YGO EQG XX - Episode 007
"Eternal Friendship" is the 7th episode of the series. Twilight is staying in Paris, where she will enter a tournament, in which Tidal Wave is entering. At this point, Twilight meets a girl similar to her named Moondancer, in which she duels against before her duel. Will she win? Featured Duels Tidal Wave vs. Backdraft The duel continues from an unspecified turn. Tidal controls "Commander of the Raging Storm Soveruin" (2400/2200) and "Splash Sergeant" (1700/1300) in Attack Position and 2200 Life Points. Backdraft controls "Tyrant Dragon" (2900/2500) and "Masked Dragon" (1400/1000) in Defense Position and 2700 Life Points. Turn ?: Tidal He then activates "Rebirth Ritual" to Level Up "Soveruin" and perform a Ritual Evolution, Tributing it to Ritual Summon "Master of the Storm Admiral Soveruin" (2800/2500) in Attack Position. "Admiral Soveruin" attacks and destroys "Tyrant Dragon". Since "Admiral Soveruin" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, destroying "Masked Dragon" and inflicting damage to Backdraft equal to its ATK (Backdraft 2700 > 1300). "Splash Sergeant" attacks Backdraft directly (Backdraft 1300 > 0). Twilight Sparkle vs. Moondancer Turn 1: Twilight Twilight draws. She then Normal Summons "White Wing Magician" (1600/1400) in Attack Position. She then Sets a card. Turn 2: Moondancer '''Moondancer draws. She then activates "Spellbook of Summoning" to Special Summon "Apprentice Scholar" (1200/1300) in Attack Position and inflict 100 damage to herself equal to its Level (Moondancer 4000 > 3700). She then Normal Summons "Ideal Scholar Tiora" (1700/1300) in Attack Position. "Ideal Scholar Tiora" attacks "White Wing Magician", but Twilight activates her face-down "Negate Attack" to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase, however Moondancer activates the effect of "Ideal Scholar Tiora" to discard one card, negate the activation of "Negate Attack" and reset it. "Ideal Scholar Tiora" then destroys "White Wing Magician" (Twilight 4000 > 3900). Since a "Scholar" monster destroyed a monster by battle, the effect of "Apprentice Scholar" activates, destroying Twilight's set "Negate Attack" and inflict 500 damage to Twilight (Twilight 3900 > 3400) at the cost of not attacking this turn. '''Turn 3: Twilight Twilight draws. She then Normal Summons "Defender, the Magical Knight" (1600/2000) in Attack Position. Since "Defender, the Magical Knight" was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, placing a Spell Counter on itself. She then activates "Spellbook of Power" to increase the ATK of "Defender, the Magical Knight" by 1000 ("Defender, the Magical Knight": 1600 > 2600/2000). "Defender, the Magical Knight" attacks and destroys "Tiora" (Moondancer 3700 > 2800). Since "Defender, the Magical Knight" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, allowing Twilight to add a "Spellbook" card from her Deck to her hand. Turn 4: Moondancer Moondancer draws. She then Normal Summons "Fated Scholar Defatalia" (1400/1400) in Attack Position. Since "Fated Scholar Defatalia" was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, removing a Spell Counter from "Defender, the Magical Knight" and placing a Spell Counter on itself. She then activates its effect to remove a Spell Counter from itself and add "Spellbook of Power" from her Deck to her hand. She then activates "Spellbook of Power" to increase the ATK of "Defatalia" by 1000 ("Defatalia": 1400 > 2400/1400). "Defatalia" attacks and destroys "Defender, the Magical Knight" (Twilight 3400 > 2600). The effect of "Apprentice Scholar" activates, destroying Twilight's face-down (Twilight 2600 > 2100). Turn 5: Twilight Twilight draws. She then Normal Summons "Magi-Beast Mystic Dracoteen" (800/800) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to take "Harmonizing Magician" from her Deck and place it on top of her Extra Deck. After that happens, the effect of "Mystic Dracoteen" allows Twilight to Special Summon "Shadow Charmer" (1200/700) from her Deck in Attack Position (as its Level is lower than the Level of the placed Pendulum Monster). She then tunes the Level 4 "Mystic Dracoteen" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "Shadow Charmer" in order to Synchro Summon "Twilight Warlock" (2500/2100) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to look at the top five cards of her Deck and add a Spellbook among them to her hand. She adds "Spellbook of Rebirth". She then activates " Spellbook of Rebirth" to revive "Defender, the Magical Knight" (1600/2000) in Attack Position. "Twilight Warlock" attacks and destroys "Defatalia" (Moondancer 2800 > 1700). "Defender, the Magical Knight" attacks and destroys "Apprentice Scholar" (Moondancer 1700 > 1300). Turn 6: Moondancer Moondancer draws. She then activates "Mirage Scholar Impatia" (Left 3) and "Alchemy Scholar Hongia" (Right 9) in her Pendulum Zones. She then Pendulum Summons "Moondancing Scholar Saltalunam" (2100/2800) from her hand in Attack Position. Since "Moondancing Scholar Saltalunam" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Moondancer to add "Magic Tome of Starswirl" from her Graveyard to her hand. She then activates "Magic Tome of Starswirl". Now all Spellcaster-Type monsters she controls will gain 100 ATK for every "Spellbook" card in her Graveyard ("Saltalunam": 2100 > 2400/2800). She then activates its second effect to send "Spellbook of Power" from his Deck to the Graveyard and activate its effect, increasing the ATK of "Saltalunam" by 1000 ("Saltalunam": 2400 > 3400 > 3500/2800). "Saltalunam" attacks and destroys "Twilight Warlock" (Twilight 2100 > 1100). The second effect of "Spellbook of Power" activates, allowing Moondancer to add "Spellbook of Rebirth" from her Deck to her hand. She then activates "Spellbook of Rebirth" to revive "Apprentice Scholar" (1200/1300) in Attack Position ("Saltalunam": 3500 > 3600/2800). Turn 7: Twilight Twilight draws. She then activates "Magical Mallet" to shuffle three cards into her Deck and draw three cards. She then activates "Pendulum Spellbook" to add "White Wing Magician" and "Harmonizing Magician" from her Extra Deck to her hand. She then activates "White Wing Magician" (Left 1) and "Harmonizing Magician" (Right 8) in her Pendulum Zones. She then Pendulum Summons "Twilight Warlock" (2500/2100) from her Extra Deck and "Spirit Chanter" (500/300) from her hand in Attack Position. She then Normal Summons "Royal Charmer" (100/100) in Attack Position. She then tunes the Level 7 "Twilight Warlock" and the Level 2 "Spirit Chanter" with the Level 1 Tuner monster "Royal Charmer" in order to Synchro Summon "Imperial Magician of Twilight" (3500/2800) in Attack Position. "Imperial Magician of Twilight" attacks "Saltalunam". She then activates its effect to banish all " Spellbook" cards in her Graveyard, reduce the ATK of "Saltalunam" by 500 for each one ("Saltalunam": 2600 > 1100/2800) and increase its ATK by the same amount ("Imperial Magician of Twilight": 3500 > 5000/2800). Since "Saltalunam" is being attacked, its effect activates, switching itself to Defense Position. "Imperial Magician of Twilight" destroys "Saltalunam". Turn 8: Moondancer Moondancer draws. She then Pendulum Summons "Saltalunam" (2100/2800) from her Extra Deck in Attack Position. She then activates "Spellbook of Secrets" to add "Spellbook of Mirage" from her Deck to her hand ("Saltalunam": 2100 > 2700/2800). She then activates "Spellbook of Mirage" to activate the effect of the "Shrink" in her Graveyard, halving the ATK of "Imperial Magician of Twilight" ("Imperial Magician of Twilight": 3500 > 1750/2800) ("Saltalunam": 2700 > 2800/2800). She then activates the effect of "Magic Tome of Starswirl" to send "Spellbook of Organization" and activate its effect, allowing her to look at the top three cards of her Deck and return them to her Deck in any order ("Saltalunam": 2800 > 2900/2800). "Saltalunam" attacks and destroys "Imperial Magician of Twilight" (Twilight 1100 > 0).